Entrevistando a los personajes de Hellsing
by Akuma'Kyoko
Summary: ; Una entrevista poco común, sobre algunos personajes. ¡Sintonizalo! No olvides dejar tu review. ¡En Su tercera Emisión! AxI.
1. Entrevista 1

**Autora:** — Los personajes de Hellsing no me pertenecen son obra y creación de :/ Kouta Hirano. Así que espero les agrade mi fanfic —

***Interrogando a los Personajes de la serie de Hellsing***

Una voz se empezó a escuchar en todo el estudio (Como voz de locutor) —Bienvenidos a fastidiando a los Hellsing, en el estudio recibiremos a tres actores que interpretan personajes intrigantes y como animadora Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuki Suzukiiiiiiiiiiii —. Entra al estudio una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera, altos tacones y un vestido blanco — Holaaaaaaaa querido público, gracias por sintonizar hoy. Como ya sabrán por la estúpida voz de entrada, hoy estaremos entrevistando a tres actores de la famosisiisiiiiiiima serie HELLSING —, decía mientras agitaba sus abrazos para saludar a todos — ¡Ehhhhhhhhhh! —, gritaba el público mientras aplaudían.

Yuuki camino hacia el centro del estudio — Si si… Ya público interesado, ya saben que al salir me tienen que pagar. Porque para traer a estos niños no me costo nada barato, _Ñaca ñaca_ —, decía mientras tomaba sus manos y los movía rápidamente. El público no espero mucho cuando se les escucho decir —Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh—. Yuuki entre cerro los ojos y miro hacia un lado — Bien, demos la bienvenida a nuestra primera invitada. Con nosotros INTEGRAL digo INTEGRA interpretando en la serie a Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing —. El público muy conmocionado aplaudía.

Un rubia de despampanantes caderas entraba al estudio, con un bello vestido azul de Alicia Rueda — Holaa a todos, gracias por apoyarnos en la serie. ¿Cómo están?—, Yuuki camino hacia ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla como un acto de saludo, continuo — Hola Linda, estamos bien. Haber ven acá siéntate, ¿Cuéntanos como estuvieron esas grabaciones? —. Integra tomaba asiento en uno de los tres sillones blancos que se encontraban en el centro del estudio —Bueno realmente estuvieron fuertes... Los lugares donde nos ponían a grabar, Los olores…los extras… cierta rubia tetona, el ambiente y... —.

Sin mucho preámbulo Yuuki la detuvo — Ay, pero no seas ¡Boba! cariño nos referimos a las tomas con el guapisisisisisiimo Alucard ¡Guauu! ¡Díganlo Chicas! —. Decía mientras sus ojos brillan como diamantes en pleno sol, el público sin mucha espera contesto — Siiiiiii —. Integra se ruborizo un poco y con algo de vergüenza contesto — Bueno, Este… Realmente Fueron….. –, Yuuki volvió a cortar su inspiración — Ay Ay Ay Cuéntanos mujer que no tenemos toda la tarde y todavía faltan dos actores por entrevistar incluyendo a Alucard —. Sus ojos seguían brillando — Y ya sólo te quedan — Yuuki bajo su mirado para observar el reloj — Unos quince minutos de entrevista y eso pasa rápidito y aun no nos cuentas esas escenas que tuviste con Alucard —. Concluyo con un leve sangrado que se veía bajar de su nariz.

Integra se movía un poco en el sillón sintiendo un poco de incomodidad — Bueno yo…—, Yuuki la volvió a interrumpir —Espera mi niña —, Yuuki leía los papeles que tenía preparado para la entrevista, y escuchaba el pequeño audífono que tenia en su oído. Era el director quien le habla para controlarla — _**¡Sigue el guion!—.**_Yuuki tomo asiento en uno de los sillones que estaban al lado de Integra y continuo — Bien Integral aquí dice — se detuvo unos instantes y pensó —_¡Director idiota!—._Arrugando un poco la cara continuo rapidamente_ —_ Que a juro debo seguir el procedimiento de la entrevista. Así que enfocándome en tu personaje y en el papel en el que te desenvolviste para acatar el rol. ¿Qué te pareció tu personaje?.

El camarógrafo hizo un pequeño enfoque en el rostro de Integra que hacía ver sus hermosos ojos azules — Bien, mi personaje fue una persona seca que reprime sus sentimientos debido que a tan corta edad sufre la perdida de su padre heredando una organización la cual se encarga de cazar vampiros donde ella se debía preparar para liderar…—. De inmediatamente Yuuki la volvió a interrumpir — ¡Wow! ¿En serio?— dijo con una cara de aburrimiento — Integra creo que ya eso lo sabemos toda la audiencia y yo. La pregunta en realidad es ¿Qué te PARECIO tu personaje? no ¿Quién FUE tu personaje? y anexándole también ¿Te costo mucho interpretar el personaje? — Yuuki sonrió para si misma y pensó —_ así terminamos más rápido jujuju —._

Muy seria Integra respondió — Me pareció un personaje atemorizante, seria, decidida y un poco misteriosa —, tomando aire continuó — No me costo mucho interpretar al personaje, aunque los directores fueron muy exigentes en lo que buscaban. — Yuuki enamorada de las palabras de Integra — Oooh ¡Integra! Nos encanta tu seriedad y perseverancia. Eres tan tan tan… —, una voz se empezó a escuchar en todo el estudio —Es Hora de unos cortes comerciales, y enseguida regresamos con…. ¡INTERROGANDOO A HELLSING! —.

Aun continuaba la voz de hombre hablando — ¿Que le terminará diciendo Yuuki a Integra?, o ¿Quiénes serán los otros dos actores invitados? Todo esto y más en tan sólo unos segundos —, Yuuki fastidiada por lo comerciales comenzó a hacer comentarios — No se volverá sorpresa si sigues haciendo preguntas estúpidas —. El hombre con sarcasmo pregunto — ¿Si? y ¿Quién fue la que dijo uno de los nombres de los actores invitados? — Yuuki formando algo de berrinche continuo — Bueno… Este… Deja el fastidio voz estúpida nadie te quiere en el estudio, vete ya —, sin rodeos el hombre contesto — Pues que te parece, ¡NO ME IRÉ! —, Yuuki algo pensativa seguidamente le respondió — No te vayas para que tu veas, te pondré un sonido que detestaras —, dejo escuchar su risa malvada. El hombre algo confundido pregunto — ¿Asi? ¿Y que sonido pondrás? —, Yuuki muy relajada le contesto — Te lo diré en los próximos cortes, Ya se acabo el tiempo de este —, el hombre sin mucho que decir — Bien — contestó.

Una voz de hombre se escucho en el estudio — Ya estamos de vuelta con ¡INTERROGANDOO A HELLSING! —.

Yuuki enamorada de las palabras de Integra — Oooh ¡Integra! Nos encanta tu seriedad y perseverancia. Eres tan tan tan KAWAIIII, ¡eres muy genial! Tanto el personaje como la misma actriz —, aun a Yuuki le brillaban los ojos — Bien que te parece si ahora recibimos a otro invitado Integral — Integra quien estaba algo molesta por como Yuuki la llamaba, entre cerro los ojos y mirando hacia un lado — Me parece ¡estupendo! Pero mi nombre es ¡Integra! —.

Mostrándose algo confundida Yuuki dijo — ¿Ah si? Como sea….. Ahora Demos la bienvenida al más guapo, más varonil, más sexy, más hermoso vampiro de la serie ¡DRÁCULA! ups lo siento tenia el papel al revés deja le doy la vuelta —, Yuuki movía los papeles de sus manos rápidamente — ¡Ahora si! demos la bienvenida al vampiro más guapo de la serie a ¡ALUCARD! Interpretando en la serie a Alucard. —. El público gritaba con gran entusiasmo — Aaaaaaaaaahh.. Alucard mi amoor… aaaahhhh! Eres mio vampiro…. Aaahhhh —, Yuuki tratando de calmar al público — Chicas chicas cálmense que ese vampiro tiene dueña — y susurrando continuo — aunque la podemos linchar al final y dejarlo viudo — dijo con malicia.

Un hombre alto de color blanco, entraba a paso lento al estudio. Lucia un traje negro con una camisa roja que hacia juego con sus ojos. — Bonjour mesdames et messieurs*** —.**Yuuki, Integra y el público miraron al vampiro con ojos de posesión y totalmente babeadas por él. Yuuki sentía perturbación en su oído y por unos segundos no se había dado cuenta que era el director quien le hablaba. — Yuuki, ¡Yuukii!, ¡Yuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiii Reaccionaaa! **—.** Grito y entre llantos decía — ¡Rayos! porque tuvimos que contratar a esta mujer, claro solo por ser FAN Nº1 de la serie, debía decir que era FAN Nº1 del vampiro de la serie **—,** entre cerrando los ojos y viendo hacia aun lado **—**Aunque debí prestarle atención a su playera cuando llego a la entrevista.

**Flash black del director**

_ Una joven muy animada entra a la oficina __presentándose_ **— **_Holaaa soy Yuuki y vengo para realizar el casting que se hará para ser la animadora del show ¡soy fan nº1 de la SERIE!''_**_—_**La joven vestía una playera roja que tenia impreso FAN Nº1 DE ALUCARD.

**Fin de flash black del director**

Aun en llantos el director decía **— **¡Rayos! y todo porque su padre es el de los reales **— **Yuuki reacciono y respondiendo al micrófono **—**¡Ey! No grites ya te escuche, es que míralo están guapo **—,**decía mientras se babeaba **—** Pero sí ¡ya continuaré con el show! **—.** TOMANDO AIRE FUERTEMENTE **—** Bonjour Alucard, es un placer tenerte en nuestro estudio** —. **Dijo mientras estrecho su mano y su mirada se perdía en el limbo **— **Alucard toma su mano y le da un delicado beso, acto seguido; Yuuki Derretida en suelo y con un susurro logro decir **—** _Alucard toma asiento por favor _**_—._**

*Después de un minuto*

Ya arreglada Yuuki continua con la entrevista **—** Nos encanta tener a los personajes mas destacados de la grabación del anime aquí en el estudio, Alucard háblanos sobre ¿Qué tal te fue en las grabaciones? **—. **Alucard sin extenderse dijo **—** Estupendo **—**Yuuki no pudo evitar sentirse idiotizada por tan dulce palabra. **—**¡Oooh! Excelente y ¿los atuendos, los lugares donde actuabas estuvieron bien para tu gusto? **—**Alucard solo respondió — Si — De pronto todas las chicas del estudio incluyendo Yuuki gritaron **—**¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa! ¡tu voz es irresistible! **—**Con una sonrisa de soy el mas guapo de todos, Alucard dijo — Lo sé —**.**Acto seguido los guardias atando a Yuuki en una silla para que no abuse y/o viole al actor.

(Yuuki, Público e Integra: *Suspiro*)

Yuuki luego de recuperarse y algo nerviosa leía los papeles **—** Bien, según los papeles que tengo en la mano. Uhmhh.. Ujumn… **— **Rascándose la cabeza — Ujumdejum… Si..Ummn… Es hora deeee…. ¡SACARSE LOS TRAPITOS! — Las chicas del público corriendo hacia el área de filmación — ¡Chicas chicas! Alucard no, pero escúchenme bien ¡NO SE QUITARA SUS TRAPITOS!—, grito Yuuki — las mujeres se decepcionaron — Ahh…— Con algo de perspicacia continuo — ¡Integral Alucard! Es hora de que nos digan tres cosas que no les haya gustado uno del otro en las grabaciones. — se escucho música en el estudio *Ta Ta Ta Tam* — Empezamos con el recién llegado — , brillaron sus ojos — ¡Alucard! ¿Cual fue la primera cosa que no te gusto de Integral en las grabaciones? — Integra siente tensión.

Alucard sin rodeos dijo — Su mal aliento —, Integra algo alterada y en un tono fuerte grito — ¡Bastardo! —, Alucard sonrió maliciosamente y dijo — ¿y no es cierto? —, Integra molesta continuo — ¡ Púdrete maldito bastardo! Obvio que no lo es, yo cepillaba bien mis dientes con crema dental, y comía una pastillita de menta antes de cada filmación —. Alucard aun con su sonrisa en el rostro — Mal aliento —, Integra sonrió de igual forma — ¡Rata inmunda! —, lo cual Alucard volvió a decir — Mal aliento —, Integra saliendo de sus casillas grito —¡Infeliz! — Yuuki admiraba todo desde la esquina de uno de los tres sillones — Vaya, pero si presenciamos una asombrosa discusión — Brillaban sus ojos — integral porque no te vengas y nos dices ¿Cuál fue la primera cosa que te desagrado de Alucard en las grabaciones? — Invade el suspenso.

Grabacion de voz de hombre — Es Hora de unos cortes comerciales, y enseguida regresamos con…. ¡INTERROGANDOO A HELLSING! —

La voz de hombre misterioso pregunta — ¿Qué contestara integra?, ¿Por qué la animadora esta tan loca? Todo esto y más en tan solo unos segundos. —, Yuuki algo aburrida — Y vas a seguir haciendo preguntas —. La voz de hombre continuo — Si, ¿Tienes algún problema?—, Yuuki al perturbada — ¡Si! Tu voz molesta —. El hombre algo presumido dijo — No puedo evitarlo mi voz es sexy — Yuuki fuera de sí — Ya cállate, déjame buscar el sonido que te hará molestar, ¡Lo buscare! — , Yuuki haciendo ruidos extraños grito— ¡Eureka! Lo encontré —.

El hombre algo extrañado pregunto — ¿Qué has encontrado? Sigo esper(piiiiiiiii). – Yuuki sintiendo que tiene el poder se ríe — Ja ja! ¿Que te pareció —, pregunto. El hombre contesto. — Absurd(piiiiiiii) — Yuuki burlonamente dijo — Disculpa no entendí ¿Qué dijiste? —, sonreía maliciosamente. El hombre iba a responder inocentemente otra vez. — Que es Absu(piiiiiiiiiiiii)- Riendo un poco Yuuki volvio a decir — Aun no te entiendo, ¿podrías repetirlo? — Algo aburrido este hombre dice — Para de (piiiiiiiiiiiii) — Yuuki entre mas risas interrumpió — Vez si seguías haciendo preguntas tontas haré sonar ese ruido, ya se acabo el tiempo jajaja —.

Una voz de hombre se escucho en el estudio — Ya estamos de vuelta con ¡INTERROGANDOO A HELLSING! —.

Brillaban sus ojos — integral porque no te vengas y nos dices ¿Cuál fue la primera cosa que te desagrado de Alucard en las grabaciones? —. Invade el suspenso. Integra con franqueza respondió — Su acoso —, Alucard de manera sarcásticamente contesto rápidamente — ''FRAULEIN'' *****—. Integra algo perturbada — Pervertido —. Alucard con una sonrisa maliciosa — Maquina de fumar cigarrillos —, e Integra perdiendo la cordura respondió — Asesino en serie —.

Yuuki algo decepcionada entre cerro los ojos y mirando aun lado dijo — Bien… Parece que ya se dijeron todo, esta parte del programa ya acabo… Ya es tiempo de recibir a la siguiente invitada de la tarde de hoy, recibamos con grandes aplausos a Seres Victoria mejor conocida en la serie por ¡CHICA POLICIA!— El público muy alegre gritaba — Ehhh…Fuifuiuuuu Eeehhh… — mientras aplaudían.

Una rubia alta vestida uniforme de policia entra al estudio con gran entusiasmo — Holaaa a todos –. Decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yuuki algo pensativa, mientras se ponía de pie para ceder su asiento a la rubia dijo — Hola Seras, bienvenida nuevamente, Uhumm.. Seras… Eso me recuerda que debo comprar ceras con fragancia a cereza para encerar el piso del apartamento que esta algo resbaloso, hace unos días llegue tarde a casa, estaba oscuro, resbale con uno de mis tacones y caí al suelo —. Entre lágrimas decía — fue doloroso —, rascándose la barbilla continuo — Bueno según estos benditos papeles que cargo en mi mano—, movía los papeles – Hay ciertas preguntas que debo hacerte, una de ellas es ¿Son naturales o implantes? —.

Seras algo confundida — ¿Eh? Pero que pregunta es esa —, Yuuki se excuso un poco diciendo — Hay pero si es una pregunta muy básica —, Integra sonriendo maliciosamente pregunto sarcásticamente — ¿Porqué no dices de una vez que son implantes? —. Alucard con mirada sádica — Pero le quedan bien —, Integra no perdió tiempo — ¡Sádico! — Alucard protesto diciendo — Hasta un ciego se las ve — Seras avergonzada grito — ¡Basta! y ¿esto que tiene que ver? —. Yuuki muy sumisa dijo — Pues que queremos saber sin son implantes o naturales —. Seras muy sonrojada contesto — Naturales —, El público sorprendido — ¡oohhh! —.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa Alucard molesto — Implantes — , Seras apretando sus puños contra sus rodillas y cabizbaja — ¡Naturales! —, grito. —, Alucard continuo — Implantes —. Seras apretando mas fuertemente grito — ¡SON NATURALES! —. Alucard, Integra, Yuuki y el publico quedaron estupefactos y todo el estudio quedo en silencio por unos minutos.

Seras se ruborizo completamente y para variar Yuuki no vacilo — Pareces un tomate —, Alucard para bromear pregunto — ¿Quieres que te muerda? — Yuuki no aguanto su momento de ternura — Awww Soy tuyaaa…-, decía mientras se abalanzaba sobre él. Integra muy seria dijo — No estas haciendo filmaciones Alucard — y este el cual respondió sin rodeos — Celosa mi ama — Integra miro hacia otro lado e hizo una mueca —Aks.. — .

Yuuki se puso de pie y arreglándose un poco dijo — Mejor regresemos a la entrevista —. Tomando aire y poniéndose seria — bien Draculina, jejeje —, _pensamiento: Siempre quise decirle eso — _ ya que sabemos que son ''naturales'', porque mejor no nos cuentas sobre tu experiencia en estas grabaciones, según escuche era la primera vez que participas en series, ¿es eso cierto? —. Pensativa Seras respondió — Bueno en cierta forma lo es por que naturalmente actúo en novelas, películas y obras de teatro. — Yuuki quedo totalmente sorprendida — Ooh — , con ojos brillosos — Pero tienes mucha experiencia en ese campo laboral. ¿Es verdad que entre tú y Alucard existe una atracción física? — .

Muy ruborizada Seras contesto — No, no es cierto —, el público se sorprendió Yuuki con una mano en la barbilla y mirando al techo pregunto. — ¡Aaah! ¿Pero si te gustaría que existiese una? — Seras se ruborizo más — No —, contesto. Yuuki sarcásticamente continuo. — Obvio que si la quisieses dudo que nos lo contarías jajaja—, Integra volvió a hacer una mueca — Ask —. Alucard tenia una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su rostro.

Yuuki señalando con su dedo indice pregunto — Integra ¿que no te agrado de la chica policía en las grabaciones?—, Integra quedo pensativa por un momento — *_Pensamientos: -Sus enormes senos_*— y mirándola dijo — Su torpeza —.Yuuki arreglaba su cabello un poco mientras decía — Bueno eso parece que aun lo sigue teniendo hasta fuera de las filmaciones. — Yuuki giro un poco para ver a Alucard y señalándolo — ¿Por qué escogiste ese atuendo rojo con lentes de soldador para toda la serie acaso no había presupuesto para mas ropa? — Alucard contesto — Ame ese atuendo —. Yuuki con algo de asombro — Wow con tantas palabras haces que no entienda nada. Pero eres tan sexy así que eso lo cubre todo — Rascando su cabeza — ¿es cierto que tienes un interés en tu ama integra? — Alucard contesto — Si —.

Integra mirando aun lado susurro — Pervertido —. Yuuki encantada grito mientras sus ojos brillaban — ¡Awwww! Ustedes son maravillosos tanto amor...— Integra la miro y se dijo — ¿Amor? ni muerta ni bañada en sangre — Alucard con sarcasmo — Ja ja ja, ¿lo deseas cierto? — Integra algo molesta —Déjate ya de estupideces — dijo. Yuuki muy emocionada continuo. —Vaya pero que genial, porque no nos muestran una escena donde por fin Alucard beba la sangre directamente del cuello de Sir Integral — Integra muy seria contesto eso rápidamente — Ni pensarlo — Alucard soriendo maliciosamente —Seria una buena idea —. Seras un añadia leña al fuego diciendo. —Pagaría por ver eso —.

Integra para terminar de hablar del tema dijo — La cantidad de dinero que pediría para hacer esa escena dudo que puedas cubrirla —. Yuuki riendose dijo —¡Duche! Bueno dejemos los rodeos, Alucard ¿a cuál de estas damiselas desearías besar? — Alucard solo sonreía.

*Suspenso*

Yuuki se desesperaba — Vamos Alucard responde — *Pensamientos: a mí, a mí, a mí, a mí, a mí*. Integra apresurada le dijo — Vamos bastardo, responde ahora. Tengo mucho papeleo que hacer — Seras también desesperada y con vergüenza dijo — Si Alucard, responde —. Alucard solo expreso — Jup — Yuuki algo confundida dijo — ¿Eh? Alucard porque nos haces esperar tanto — y entre lagrimas dijo — dinos ya de una vez ¿a cual de estas bellas damiselas besarias?.

Grabacion de voz de hombre — Es hora de unos cortes comerciales, y enseguida regresamos con…. ¡INTERROGANDO A HELLSING!

El hombre con la voz sexy pregunto — ¿Cuál será la respuesta de Alucard? todo esto y un poquito mas luego de que lea esto —. Yuuki emocionada dijo — Si no hables tanto o lo haré sonar, tengo un arma y no dudare en usarla. Muahahahahaa — El hombre respondio — Estoy amenazado, ya acabaron estos cortes comerciales —.

Una voz de hombre se escucho en el estudio — Ya estamos de vuelta con ¡INTERROGANDO A HELLSING! —.

Yuuki muy desesperada casi que ahorcaba Alucard gritaba — Vamos vamos responde ya Alucard —.Alucard respondio — No me pagaron para responder mas preguntas —. Yuuki solto llanto a moco suelto — Imposible —. dijo Integra se puso de pie y caminando hacia la salida del estudio decia — Me voy, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer — Alcuard rápidamente la seguio — Tengo hambre de sangre, y esta noche es maravillosa — Dijo al desvanecerse. Seras grito por todo el estudio, corriendo para alcanzar a Alucard — ¡Amoooooo! —Yuuki viendo hacia la cámara decir — Bien amigos esto a sido todo por esta entrevista, espero que nos sintonicen en la próxima, luego que me paguen los productores claro —.

Voz de extraño **— **y así concluimos el programa de hoy, ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿La autora seguirá invitando a más personaje? ¿Yuuki estará loca? ¿Le pagaran un médico a esa pobre mujer? espero nos vean en el próximo interrogando a los HELLSING para descubrir las respuestas —, Yuuki algo estresada le dijo — ¡y vas a seguir con las entupidas preguntas! Lo usare en tu contra —. El hombre dijo — Ya para que si término el programa —, Yuuki perdió la paciencia — No mientras sigas hablando —, el hombre respondio — Dejaria de hablar si te call(piiiiiiiii) —Yuuki pregunto — ¿Aun quieres seguir hablando? —, el hombre trato de decir — Yo (piiiiiiiiiii) — Yuuki con un tic nervioso — No Entendi, ¿puedes repetir? — el hombre trato — Ad(piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) — Yuuki se reia — Jajajaja — voz de extraño tratoi de decir — (piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) —. Yuuki despidiendose con un beso decia — Hasta luego —

**FIN DE LA TRANSMISION**

_Significado de los_*****

**Bonjour mesdames et messieurs:**Hola dama y caballeros.

**Fraulein:**Señorita.


	2. Entrevista 2

**Autora**: — Los personajes de Hellsing no me pertenecen son obra y creación de:/ Kouta Hirano. Así que espero les agrade mi fanfic —.

***Interrogando a los Personajes de la serie de Hellsing***

Una voz se empezó a escuchar en todo el estudio (Como voz de locutor) — Bienvenidos a Interrogando a los hellsing, hoy tendremos un especial con un solo actor invitado y con ustedes la ladillosa, la full habladora, la hija del productor Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuki Suzukiiiiiiiiiiii —. Yuuki entra al escenario con un hermoso vestido rosa largo hasta las rodillas y unas lindas zapatillas blancas que hacían juego con sus zarcillos de flores blancos, saludando a todos con su mano izquierda y aguantando en la otra mano sus tarjetas. —Otra vez la estúpida voz diciendo lo que yo tengo que decir —, decía algo estresada entre cerrando los ojos y mirando hacia aun lado.

El hombre sin mucho rodeo dijo sarcásticamente — ¿Que eres ladillosa, habladora y la hija predilecta del productor? —, Yuuki apretó su mano fuertemente y sin parar de caminar respondió. — ¡Ja! Estas celoso porque me pagan más —, algo frustrado el hombre continuó — Claro quien no lo estaría de alguien que ni necesita trabajar — Yuuki bajo la cara para que nadie viera sus labios y susurro — Te mandare a asesinar si no te callas — El hombre algo nervioso le respondió — Bien —.

Al llegar al centro del escenario Yuuki tomo aire fuertemente y alzando su rostro grito — ¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! querido público, otra vez yo con ustedes ya no hay sorpresa por culpa de la estúpida voz, deberían odiarla conmigo. Armare una revuelta para seguirlo al final del programa los invito a unirse —, dijo sonriendo y guiñando un ojo. En el audífono se escuchaba al director desesperado gritando — _¡Sigue el guión!_— Yuuki colocando su mano en el audífono le respondió — _¡Huy! esta bien_— Yuuki poniéndose derecha y dirigiéndose al público — Bueno amigos espectadores, hoy tendremos un especial con un actor de Hellsing, si como lo oyen ¡UN SOLO ACTOR! —, gritaba emocionada. El público se dejo escuchar — ¡Eeeeeeeeeeeh! —.

Las luces del estudio se apagaron y sólo alumbraban a Yuuki, ella se apretaba el pecho con sus manos y viendo a la cámara con ojos de perrito llorón decía — Ahora esta aquí en nuestro estudio, le pagamos el triple para que viniera, lo atamos, hasta lo ¡SOBORNAMOS! y llego la hora de presentarlo, con nosotros, demos la Bienvenida … Alucaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard! —. Finalmente grito, y las luces se encendieron sorpresivamente. El público estaba agitado y gritaban formando alboroto —Buaaaa, Alcuard soy tuya, no seas idiota Alucard es mio, nooo es mio noo…— las mujeres se golpeaban unas a otras peleándose por un hombre. Los guardias de seguridad bien vestidos con uniformes de color azul marino, zapatos negros y un par de pistolas Taser, corrían a tranquilizar a las mujeres del público. — Niñas por favor tranquilas —, decían con cariño expresando una bella sonrisa varonil.

Todas las mujeres del público los vieron muy serias y gritaron todas juntas — ¡CALLENSE! NO SE METAN, QUE NO LES INCUMBE. — los guardias de seguridad se vieron unos a los otros y solo dijeron. — Bien —, muy seriamente sacaron 500 metros de soga de Dios sabe donde y todas las mujeres quedaron sorprendidas con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Acto seguido los guardias ataron a todas a sus sillas por medidas de seguridad.

Yuuki veía todo desde el centro del escenario y pensaba — _Vaya estas pobres niñas están locas, menos mal yo si se como controlarme __—, _finalizó sonriendo y guiñando un ojo. En el estudio sólo se veían murciélagos volar formando estos una silueta alta que se acercaba con un sobre todo rojo, botas para montar negras y unos anteojos amarillos para el sol, poco a poco se iba aclarando más y cuando por fin se pudo detallar bien, Yuuki se dejo escuchar. — Que maravillosa entrada, Waaaaaaaaaa Alucaaaaaard mi vida, yo siempre te he amado, desde que te vi en el primer capitulo supe que era para ti y tú para mi, ámame, devórame soy tuyaaaa — gritaba mientras trataba de correr sobre Alucard, los guardias de seguridad ataban a Yuuki en un tubo a 10 metros lejos de él. — ¿Pero que? Suéltenme, suéltenme, el me ama, yo se que siente lo mismo por mi, alucaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard —. Decía con mucha desesperación.

Una voz de hombre se escucho en el estudio — Es Hora de unos cortes comerciales, y enseguida regresamos con…. ¡INTERROGANDOO A HELLSING! —. Decía mientras pensaba —_Espero le den los calmantes a la pobre _—, y continuó haciendo preguntas — ¿Qué sucederá ahora?, ¿Yuuki nos dirá si visitó al psicólogo? Todo esto y más en tan solo unos segundos —. Yuuki se relajo y entre cerrando los ojos mirando hacia aun lado le dijo — Un nuevo programa y vas a seguir haciendo interrogativas ¿eh? —El hombre suspirando le pregunto — La audiencia y yo queremos saber si ¿visitaste al psicólogo? —. Yuuki algo alterada alzando un poco la voz le respondió — ¡CALLATE! No tengo porque hablar de mi vida personal —. El hombre riendo un poco intervino — ¿Tienes vida? —. Haciendo que Yuuki se molestara — ¡Huuuuuuy que tarado eres! —.

El hombre se quedo algo pensativo y luego de unos segundos le pregunto. — No en serio ¿Tienes una vida? —. Yuuki solo se limito a decirle — Eres insoportable —, y con unas voz sarcástica el hombre le responde. — Lo sé —.

Durante los comerciales, los guardias de seguridad obligaron a Yuuki a ingerir calmantes, y esta no tuvo otra opción más que ingerirlas para así poder continuar con el programa. Luego de unos segundos estos desataron a Yuuki.

La voz de este hombre desconocido se escucho nuevamente en todo el estudio y causando conmoción dijo — Ya estamos de vuelta con ¡INTERROGANDO A HELLSING! —. Mientras que el público aplaudía con mucho entusiasmo.

Algo más calmada Yuuki empieza el nuevo segmento del programa sin ningún problema. — Bueno, ya que me han drogado con los calmantes y me siento happy ¡Empecemos! Hola Alucard ¿Cómo estas? — Alucard se levanta y se acerca para besar su mano y haciendo dicho acto dijo — Bonjour fraulein — En tono burlón, esperando que esta se derritiera como lo había hecho en el primer episodio emitido, pero esta sólo miraba el techo como perdida en la luna. Alucard volvió a tomar asiento y mostró una leve sonrisa. — Alucard ¿Cuál arma te gusta usar más la ARM.454 Casull Auto "Joshua" una pistola que mide 39 cm de largo, dispara balas explosivas Casull.454 de plata de la catedral de Manchester y posee un cartucho cargado de aproximadamente 6 balas o la ARMS 13mm Auto "Jackal" que mide 39 cm de largo dispara balas de 13 mm explosivas penetradoras de armadura con núcleo de mercurio bautizado y posee un cartucho cargado de 6 balas? —, pregunto Yuuki.

Alcuard se recostó del sofá y tomando su barbilla la miro — Excelente pregunta. — Luego abrió los ojos de par en par y con emoción empezó a decir — En principio me agrado la casull el peso del arma es magnífico el color plateado que posee, el gravado, la precisión que tiene al disparar. Debo decir que Walter hizo un gran trabajo con esa arma lastima que no cubrió totalmente mis expectativas, al decepcionarme en la pelea que tuve con el fracasado del padre Alexander Anderson — Alucard abrió sus manos y las elevo un poco como si tratase de tomar algo. — Pero cuando me entrego la Jackal fue magnífico, su gravado, sus balas de plata Macedónica y su salida de casquillos hacia el lado izquierdo fue el arma perfecta para compaginar la casull sin ningún tipo de estorbo —. Empezó a actuar como hombre desquiciado a gritar en todo el estudio y a tener una sonrisa maquiavélica — Fue un arma hecha específicamente para poder acabar con ¡Bayoneta Alexander Anderson! —.

Yuuki estaba sonriendo como drogadicta sin entender nada de lo que decía Alucard y aun así la pobre respondió muy calmada — Alucard eres genial, así que te gustan ambas armas — Se puso seria debido al calmante. — ¡OH! pero cabe recordar que en tu pelea con Incógnito tu preciada Jackal es destruida casi por completo por sus propias balas y aun así destruiste a Incógnito fundiendo plata y atravesando su pecho como una estaca, ¿Qué te molesto de eso? —.

Alucard ya se había tranquilizado un poco y con sus brazos cruzados dijo — Que el maldito de Walter no estará para construir otra —, vociferó. Yuuki lo miro si no pudo envidar reírse a carcajadas. — Jajajaa —, viendo hacia los lados pasando el efecto de los calmantes. Por un momento tuvo fantasías con Alucard y pensaba en voz alta. — Alucard… Alucard… Besamee Alucard –, por otro lado el director le grito por el audífono — _¡Reaciona!_— Yuuki se exaltó y volvió en si, le respondió —_¡Disculpa!_— Volviendo con Alucard ella de acaricio el cabello y continuo — bien Alucard tus armas son fantásticas pero a mi me parece que la Jackal es lo máximo —.

Alucard se limito a decir palabra alguna y solo se quedo muy serio. Yuuki leía sus papeles y prosiguió — Me gustaría que habláramos sobre el tema de los chips, supongo que esa innovación te molestaría demasiado si existiese realmente debido a la creación de esos falsos vampiros ¿Cierto? —. Pregunto. Alucard sólo le respondió — Seria una molestia enviarlos al infierno a todos —. Yuuki se quedo algo sorprendida por lo cual pregunto — ¿EH? ¿Entonces quien los enviaría al infierno? — Alucard con una sonrisa maliciosa contesto — La chica policía — Yuuki con una cara de decepción con una gota de sudor que bajaba por su frente se quejaba — ¡Maas Chimboooo! — Luego entre sollozos continuo — Pero pero… Toda chica quiere que un Conde como tú nos salve de unos ghols sangrientos y malolientes Alucard —Alucard la miró y le dijo — Seria como un entrenamiento para ella —.

Yuuki se tranquilizo y tocándose la barbilla prosiguió — Entiendo, Alucard todas las chicas nos debemos de sentir envidiosas hacia ti, porque ósea a quien no le gustaría ponerse el pelo corto, largo, ondulado o liso en cualquier momento que lo desee quizás en una cita con cualquier hombre y/o vampiro como tu —. Decía mientras sus ojos les brillaban como diamantes y corría baba de su boca. Alcuard alzo la mirada — Que tontería —. Le contesto.

Algo inquieta Yuuki le reprocho. — No es una tontería es un don de la no vida, que envidia yo quiero estar no muerta o no viva bueno lo que importa es que lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero ¡lo quieroooooooooo! – Dijo con altanería. Alucard con una sonrisa maliciosa — Es tú decisión ser lo o no — le dijo.

Totalmente congelada al escuchar esas palabras, pasaron unos minutos y Yuuki hizo caso omiso a las últimas palabras de Alucard. — En serio, envidio tu don para cambiar tu pelo es genial, lo quiero — Luego de unos segundo de malcriades — Bueno, ya que no poseo tu don y no quieres ni dármelo ni prestármelo ni con intereses ni garantía, entonces vamos a unos cortes comerciales —. Al terminar de decirlo bajo su cabeza expresando decepción.

En el estudio aquel hombre de voz gruesa con entusiasmo dio inicio a unos cortes comerciales — Enseguida regresamos con…. ¡INTERROGANDOO A HELLSING! — tomando una aire continuó —¿Durara un poco más el efecto del calmante?, ¿Alucard salvaría a chicas inocentes en peligro? No te muevas de tu lugar, ya regresamos —. Yuuki sin mucha demora hizo nuevamente su aparición — Sabes, no se porque empiezas a agradarme — le dijo tranquilamente. Por lo cual el hombre se sorprendió — Estas loca… — le dijo. Yuuki interrumpió — ¡OH! Voz extraña te amo — y con mucho sarcasmo el hombre le respondió. —a estas amando a todos —.

Yuuki muy calmada le grito — ¡Te Amooo voooz extraña! —El hombre estaba asustado y con algo de nervios le dijo — Me asustas Yuuki, ¿Qué paso con tu amor por Alucard? —, pregunto. Yuuki delirante le respondió — ¡OH! Alucard te amo —El hombre se tranquilizo e intuitivamente prosiguió — Definitivo, estas loca mujer. — Yuuki comenzó a gritar — ¡Alucard! — y se lanzo sobre el hombre extraño. El cual sin esperar muy tiempo intento despegársela muy sorprendido — ¡No aléjate! Yo no soy Alucard ¡Aléjate! — Le grito.

Aun delirante Yuuki seguía gritando — ¡Alucaard! —, sus ojos le brillaban y se mostraba perdida. El hombre un seguía gritando de agonía — ¡Noooo! Moriré espero tu mal no sea contagioso ¡Aléjate!– y le daba cachetadas a Yuuki. La cual solo decía — ¡Alucaard! —. El hombre desesperado solo la golpeaba más fuerte para que de esta forma ella reaccionara pero solo seguía diciendo — Alucaard…. — Yuuki por fin reacciona — ¿Eh? ¡Zas, morboso, pervertido, aprovechado aléjate, aléjate, ahora debo comprar antibacteriales, cloro, desinfectantes y quemar mi preciado vestido nuevo! — grito mientras se sacudía todo como tratando de quitarse el aroma del hombre.

Pasado unos minutos, cuando el hombre ya se había bañado unas tres veces y mudado su ropa, regresó al programa y continuó con el show —Ya estamos de vuelta con ¡INTERROGANDO A HELLSING! —.

Yuuki hacia movimientos extraños con los papeles de sus manos y tratando de leerlos. — Bien Alucard empecemos el tema de tu vida sentimental, sabemos que ocultas cosas, reprimes tus sentimientos y sientes envidia de los humanos porque poseemos la maravilla de la naturaleza y es la muerte, aunque te ''maten'' o ''Remante'' seguirás no vivo. Explícanos ¿Por que existe esa envidia hacia los humanos? —, preguntó. Alucard solo le respondió — No existe tal cosa —.

Algo decepcionara Yuuki le contestó. — Que rápido terminas el tema —Alucard solo sonrió y ella continuó — Alucard entonces dinos ¿Por que convertiste a Seras Victoria en Vampiro? — el cual sin extenderse mucho respondió — Ella lo Decidió —. Yuuki sin esperar mucho — ¡Porque tu se lo ofreciste! —, grito. Alucard la miró — Estaba aburrido y ella conservaba aun su virginidad —. Yuuki se sorprendió — ¿Solo por eso? — pregunto. — Si quería diversión — contesto el vampiro. Yuuki algo embobada — ¡OH! Alucard después de todo no eres tan malvado — le dijo con los ojos brillosos.

Alucard se puso serio y colocando sus manos sobre el sofá como tratando de ponerse de pie — ¿Donde esta por lo que e venido hoy? — pregunto con detenimiento. Yuuki haciéndose la confundida — Eh? — mientras pensaba inquietamente — _Aquí Estoy, Aquí Estoy, Aquí Estoy_ — luego reaccionando se calmo y pregunto — ¿El soborno? —. Lo cual Alucard contestó — Acepte esta entrevista solo por eso —. Algo confundida Yuuki continuó — ¿Eh? Pero aun no terminamos — El vampiro se puso muy serio, quitándose los lentes muy lentamente dijo —Ya hemos terminado —.

Yuuki se puso muy nerviosa y empezó a revisar y mover sus papeles, solo para encontrar un motivo por el cual cambiar el tema — Bueno hablemos un poco sobre tus liberaciones, muchos de tus fans han notado que cada vez que liberas una restricción desaparece alguna prenda de las que llevas puesta o en ciertos casos ocultas parte de tu cuerpo con ellas, es acaso una manera de expresar que has ido liberando ciertas restricciones o una simple coincidencia, ¿Qué puedes decirnos al respecto? —. Concluyo con una pregunta y una suspiro.

Alucard subió sus lentes poco a poco como estaban, cruzo la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha y coloco sus brazos sobre el sofá donde yacía sentado — Técnica de control de restricción número 3, número 2, número 1 abiertos — Yuuki empezó a asustarse pero llenándose de emoción y expreso — ¡Genial! — Alucard se veía un poco borroso sus lentes y sombrero desaparecieron, mientas que su sobre todo cubría sus brazos, saco la Cassul y le apunto a Yuuki, mientras esta ya temblaba en el tubo donde había estado amarrada a diez metros de él — No me había dado cuenta — dijo mientras se reía malévolamente.

Yuuki con voz temblorosa respondió — Bien, ya sabemos que cada vez que haces eso, es porque liberas un sello de restricción. —, esperando que Alucard volviera a la forma a la que él había entrado al estudio no en murciélagos si no en una vampiro normal — Bueno Alucard ya este tema nos a quedado muy claro, tan claro como el agua hablemos de otras cosas —. Dijo con exaltación. — Que te parece si hablamos de los sentimientos que sientes hacia tu ama Integral, es un tema de suma importancia para muchos de tus fans e incluso para mi —.

Alucard volvió a su forma humana y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus lentes y su sombrero habían vuelto a aparecer — ¿Porqué no hablamos mejor sobre mi soborno? – Dijo detenidamente. Yuuki se puso nuevamente nerviosa y pensaba — _¡Rayos! ¿Porque tengo que estar aquí? ¡Yo lo que quiero es salir corriendo!_ — Yuuki alzo la mirada y tomando aire profundamente dijo — Esta bien, siempre y cuando respondas algunas de mis preguntas sobre tu relación con Integral, hablaremos sobre ese dichoso soborno que te ofrecieron los productores a cambio de que vinieras a darnos una entrevista —.

Alucard se quito sus lentes de sol y los guardo lentamente en su sobre todo rojo miró a Yuuki y sus ojos tomaron un rojo vivo como la sangre — De acuerdo, ¡SI NO CUMPLES EL TRATO TE LLEVARE A QUE PASES TÚ VIDA SIRVIENDOLE AL DIABLO! — Dijo burlonamente. Yuuki se asusto mucho mas de lo que ya se encontraba y muy sorprendida grito — ¡Si! Es un trato —, mientas ella cerro los ojos y tomo nuevamente calma y empezó — ¿Has tenido contacto físico INTIMIDAD con Integral? – Resaltando un poco una palabra.

Alucard sonrío maliciosamente y mientras juntaba sus manos expreso — No. — Yuuki para hacer extensa la conversación — ¿Debo creerte eso? Bien mejor continuemos — Mientas movía un poco sus papeles y observaba que Alucard aun la miraba detenidamente, como con ganas de asesinarla continuó rápidamente la entrevista — ¿Has besado a Integra? — pregunto. El vampiro aun tenia plasmado en su rostro esa sonrisa maliciosa y contesto — Si — Yuuki llena de emoción dijo — ¡¿Ósea que si la has besado en sus labios? — Alucard la miraba muy fijamente — No —.

Yuuki sentía presión pero aun así seguía con su aptitud — Entonces ¿Por que nos dices que la has besado? — Alucard aun seguí presionando con su mirada — ¿Que sirviente no besa a su ama en su delicada mano? — contestó con otra pregunta. Yuuki se decepciono y aun por los nervios seguía momento sus papeles — ¿Desearías besar a Integra EN SUS LABIOS? — Pregunto con un tono fuerte.

Alucard apretó sus manos y sonriendo maliciosamente contesto — Más que sus dulces labios — Yuuki se sorprendió abriendo sus ojos de par en par y siguió dando en la llaga — ¿Qué otra parte de su cuerpo besarías? — El vampiro para ponerle fin a la entrevista respondió —Que me lo pregunte ella — Yuuki muy emociona dijo — Bueno lo importante es que ya nos has dicho que deseas a Integral con todo tu ser vampírico, pero aun no nos has respondido una última pregunta referente al tema, ¿Hubieses deseado a ver sido tú, quien convirtiera a Integral en vampiro? — señalo.

Alucard separo sus manos lentamente y fue poco a poco sacando sus lente del sobre todo y de esta forma poniéndolos otra vez en su rostro — Me hubiese encantado introducir mis colmillos en su delicada piel, escuchar su gemido de dolor, succionar su sangre poco a poco e introduciéndome en su mente para conocer sus mas profundos pensamientos —. Respondió Yuuki no pudo evitarlo y con emoción grito — ¡Vaya! Que profundo — Alucard coloco sus manos nuevamente en el sofá y expreso con firmeza — Hablemos de donde está por lo que he venido hoy —.

Yuuki algo nerviosa — Eh.. Bueno Estee…Ahmn… — titubeo y hablándole al director por el audífono. _—__ ¡Comerciales! ¡Comerciales! _— presiono.Seguidamente la voz del hombre extraño empezó a resonar en el estudio. - Enseguida regresamos con… ¡INTERROGANDOO A HELLSING! —, tomando aire continuó. — ¿Cuál habrá sido ese dichoso soborno del cual Alucard acepto la entrevista? Ya regresamos — Yuuki agradecida expresó — Por fin has aparecido en buen momento, bueno es difícil decir que por primera vez extrañaba que intervinieras con tus estúpidas preguntas —.

Con algo de sarcasmo el hombre le respondió. — Me pagan por interrumpir momentos de suspenso — Yuuki entre cerrando los ojos y mirando aun lado le dijo sin rodeos. — Si quieres pelear adelante —, lo cual recibió como respuesta — Pelear es de niños— Sonriendo Yuuki le dijo — Te considero un niño — y con sarcasmo pregunto — ¿Desde cuando consideras tu algo? — Yuuki con algo de indignación continuó — Desde que me dieron los calmantes — El hombre no aguanto a reírse un poco y le dijo — Deberían dártelos más seguido — Yuuki algo molesta — Envidioso —, le respondió. El hombre sin más que decir contesto — Para nada —.

El hombre con gran entusiasmo volvió a reanudar el programa con su esplendorosa voz. —Estamos de vuelta con ¡INTERROGANDO A HELLSING! —.

Alucard aun mira fijamente a Yuuki la cual no quería soltar el tubo después de que la habían atado. — Entonces ¿cumplirás con el trato? — pregunto. Yuuki nerviosa responde — Si, soy de fiar. Tu soborno ya esta por llegar. — y dirigiéndose al público continuó — Querido público el motivo por el cual Alucard acepto esta entrevista fue por que tendrá una cita a ciegas con la hermosísima actriz Integral Hellsing —.

Alucard pregunta con impaciencia — ¿Dónde esta? — Yuuki la cual sonríe por la aptitud del vampiro responde — Esta preparándose, debo decirte que tuvimos que pagarle también para que aceptara y realmente debo decir que fue una suma de dinero muy alta —, decía entre sollozos. Alucard sin expresar alguna emoción dijo — No me importa, solo quiero ya mi soborno. Está entrevista a acabado—. Dijo en tono burlón. Yuuki nerviosa continuó — Como puedes decir eso si apenas empezamos —, Alucard apretó el sofá con sus manos y sus ojos brillaron – A terminado — dijo muy serio y seguro. Yuuki temblorosa — ¡Bien! —, grito.

En el fondo del estudio se pudo ver a una hermosa mujer caminar hacia el estrado donde se encontraba Alucard sentado, vestía un hermoso vestido de seda color amarillo, combinaba perfectamente con su tono de piel, unos bellos prendedores dorados en sus cabellos dorados, en su rostro podía verse el delicado maquillaje que se había aplicado. Un rojo brillante para sus labios y un polvo dorado para sus ojos en conjunto con unas lindas zapatillas del mismo color que su vestido y unas lindas flores blancas, ella aun seguí caminando y cuando por fin llego dijo en tono muy seco — Hola —.

Alucard se sorprendió, verla vestida de esa forma era una maravilla para sus ojos, pensaba que había valido tanta espera y aguantar tantas preguntas estúpidas. — Te vez hermosa —dijo al levantarse para ponerse frente de ella y de esta forma besar su delicada mano que estaba cubierto por unos guantes blancos. — Deja ya de cortesías —. Recibió como respuesta de la hermosa mujer. Alucard sonrió y continuó — Tan fría como siempre —.

Yuuki resignada hablando sola dijo. — Bien supongo que ya el programa termino, pueden ir a su cita, espero la disfruten. — dirigiéndose a Integra dijo. — Debes cumplir con el contrato que hiciste con nuestra compañía — Integral con un tono firme dijo — Sólo acepte por que la suma de dinero era excelente para comprar un nuevo armamento para la organización, te espero afuera Alucard. — dijo mientras se iba por donde había llegado.

Yuuki emocionada apretando sus puños contra su pecho dijo — Me alegra haberte tenido aquí hoy Alucard, ¡Que te diviertas! — Grito. Alucard mientras iba caminando a seguir a su hermosa doncella, levanto su mano izquierda y la movió en forma de despedida — Adiós — dijo y este se desvaneció.

Yuuki estaba siendo despegada del tubo y mientras lo hacían, decía — Bueno espero les haya agradado la entrevista de hoy, sí tuvimos que sobornar a Integra para que Alucard aceptara venir hoy. Ellos tendrán una hermosa velada pero no se lo van a perder en nuestro próximo capítulo les contaremos detalles de toda esa velada o es que creían que ellos se iban así nada más, pues no Jejee — Ya había sido despegada y pasando sus nervios caminaba hacia el estrado — Bueno este sofá se va para mi casa, aun conserva el aroma de Alucard huele a… a… a muerto pero es un aroma delicioso — dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban — Bueno hasta el próximo ENTREVISTANDO A LOS HELLSING —.

El hombre de voz gruesa despedía el programa. — De esta forma concluimos el programa de hoy, ¿Qué pasara en la cita de Alucard e Integra? ¿Realmente nos contaran sobre la cita? ¿Le seguirán dando calmantes a Yuuki? ¿Su padre aprobará que lo hagan? espero nos vean en el próximo interrogando a los HELLSING para descubrir las respuestas —.

Ya transcurridos unos minutos de haber terminado con el programa, en el camerino de los guardias de seguridad se encontraban tres hombres discutiendo.

El guardia nº 1 se dirigía a uno de sus compañeros — Oye Math ¿Tú le diste calmantes a Yuuki? —, el guardia nº 2 le responde. — Creí que se los ibas a dar tú, pero el director me dijo que se los diera —. El guardia nº 1 muy sorprendido continua — ¡Que! Yo le había dado calmantes —, el guardia nº 2 susurro — Pero ¿Por que? Si yo se los di —. El guardia nº 3 interrumpe disimuladamente. — Este…—. Los guardias nº 1 y nº 2 gritaron a la vez — ¿Qué? —, el guardia nº 3 nervioso contestó — Yo también le di calmantes —.

El guardia nº 1 en shock tomo calma y dijo — Bien calmémonos un como poco, digan cuantos calmantes le dio cada quien. Yo sólo le di dos calmantes —, el guardia nº 2 dijo — Yo le tres calmantes — y sin esperar mucho el guardia nº 3 grito — ¡Yo le di cinco calmantes! —, abriendo sus ojos de par en par. El guardia nº 1 grito, tomándolo por los hombres y si dejar de agitarlo — ¿Estas loco? ¿Por qué le diste tantos? —.

El guardia nº 2 para librarse de culpa también pregunto — ¿Si, Por que? —. El guardia nº 3 contestó — Porque yo vi que Lucas le dio dos y vi que Math le dio tres así que sumando dos y tres fueron son cinco y le di cinco pastillas —. Ambos guardias nº 1 y nº2 gritaron. — ¡Eres un idiota! —, el guardia nº 3 dijo cabizbaja — Es que creí que eran caramelos — y jugando con sus dedos. El guardia nº 1 dijo entre cerrando los ojos y viendo hacia uno lado — Bien, nadie diga nada. — y sin esperar mucho el Guardia nº 2 grito — ¡Caso cerrado! —.


	3. Entrevista 3

**Autora:** — Los personajes de Hellsing no me pertenecen son obra y creación de :/ Kouta Hirano. Así que espero les agrade mi fanfic —

***Interrogando a los Personajes de la serie de Hellsing***

Todo el estudio estaba oscuro solo unas luces dando vueltas alrededor, buscando algo.

Una voz femenina se escuchaba en todo el estudio (Como voz de locutora) — Bienvenidooooooooooooos, aun nuevo capítulo de Interrogando a los hellsing, con ustedes el animador más deseado y codiciado del programa Vooooooz de extrañooooooo—... —_¿eh? ¿Porqué estoy presentando al estúpido ese? ¿Qué a ocurrido?—_. Las luces se juntaron y apuntaron a un joven apuesto, vestido con unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa rosada. Era voz de extraño entraba al estudio con gran entusiasmo saludando a todos lados — Holaaaaa querido público, por fin hemos cambiado a la animadora —.Decía sonriendo.

El público emocionado grita —Eeeeeeeeeeeh—.

Yuuki confundida se preguntaba donde estaba y buscaba con mucho interés llegar al estrado del estudio. —Nooo yo soy la animadora yoo yoo—, gritaba con desesperación, mientras voz de extraño saludaba a todos —Jajajajajaa—. Se reía sin parar y con mucho sarcasmo. El publico muy conmocionado gritaba con mucho ritmo —¡Voz de extraño!, ¡Voz de extraño!, ¡Voz de extraño!, ¡Voz de extraño!— Yuuki rompio a llorar —Noooooo—

El director agitando a Yuuki con mucha fuerza le decía — ¡Despiesta Yuuki! el show empieza en cinco, cuatro, tres... —. Yuuki se despierta exaltada limpiando su baba, —¿eh? Era un sueño— Grito Feliz. Mientras que el director hacia señas con sus dedos** —**Dos, Uno, Cero.. Empieza !Ya!—.

La voz de extraño empieza a escucharse en todo el estudio** —**Bienvenidos a Interrogando a los hellsing, con ustedes nuevamente con Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuki Suzukiiiiiiiiiiii—. Yuuki entra algo perdida al escenario, preguntándose porque el hombre de la voz extraña no le jugaba una broma. Vestía muy casual para el show llevaba unos jeans verdes, con una blusa blanca de mangas largas y un cinturón, caminaba lento y pensó —_Ya se que me ocurre, me obligaron a tomar otra vez las calmantes, por eso siento tan tranquilidad—._ Tomo aliento y empezó con el show —Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa querido público y a todos aquellos que nos sintonizaron, como verán el episodio de hoy tendrá muchas sorpresas, tanto para mi como para ustedes, pero no les voy a negar que se mas que ustedes jujuju—. Decía mientras caminaba por el estudio y tomaba su pelo. —Bien, dejemos la charla que tal si le damos la bienvenida a los invitados de hoy, recibamos con grandes aplausos a ¡LOS HERMANOS VALENTINE!—

El Público aplaudía con fuerza.

Luke entra con una mano en alto, vestía un esmoquin color crema, con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra bien ajustada —Hola—, decía mientras daba un paso adelante que Jan. —Hermano espérame—, decía Jan con una mano en su bolsillo y la otra detrás de su cabeza, este quien caminaba atrás vestía un atuendo de cura.

Yuuki tomo asiento —Acérquense por favor, tomen asiento por favor—. Ambos hermanos caminaron hacia las sillas que estaban cerca de ellos, se sentaron y sonreían. —Bien chicos ¿como les ha ido en todo el tiempo que no han aparecido en la serie?— Los hermanos se pusieron serios y bajando la cabeza dijeron —¡BIEN!— Algo decepcionados. —Jajaja—, se reía con mucho sarcasmo Yuuki. —Tranquilos, gracias por aceptar las invitaciones de venir al programa. Bueno como su aparición fue corta en la serie, aquí también lo será—. Decía Yuuki mienras unos guardias caminaban con ajetreo hacia el centro del estudio.

—¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?— Gritaron Los hermanos Valentine, mientras los guardia los llevaban de jalones fuera del estudio —Bueno público, les explicare en muy cortas palabras lo que acaba de suceder—. Mientras Yuuki tomaba asiento dijo con la cabeza baja —solo fue un acto de caridad recibirlos en el estudio—. El Público aplaudió con fuerza —Gracias público—. Dijo con un pañuelo en mano, cubriendo sus ojos —¡Bien!— Grito Poniéndose de pie y tirando aun lado el pañuelo. —Ahora recibamos con grandes aplausos a Seras Victoria— El Público aplaudía con mucha fuerza.

La rubia entraba en el estudio con un vestido rojo corto. Mucho más arriba de la rodilla con unos altos tacones rojos, su pelo suelto que se movía de lado a lado con cada paso que daba y brillaba por las luces. —Toma asiento Seras, es un placer tenerte de nuevo con nosotros en el estudio— dijo muy feliz señalándole el sofá —Gracias— dijo en un tono sensual. —Bien, cuéntanos ¿qué hiciste cuando te fuiste persiguiendo a Alucard?— preguntaba mientras veía su pechonalidad a poco salirse de su escote. —Bueno, solo fuimos a la mansión.— dijo con una gran sonrisa y una mano en su cabeza. Rompiendo la magia de su belleza.

Yuuki volvió en sí y mirando hacia los lados, murmurando —Corte, corte—.

—Es Hora de unos cortes comerciales, y enseguida regresamos con…. ¡INTERROGANDOO A HELLSING!— Grito con desespero voz de extraño. —¿qué nos contara Seras? ¿Abran más invitados?, espera que regresen de los cortes comerciales—.

**(En el estudio en comerciales)**

—¿Alguien puede acomodarle la ropa a la rubia del set?— Llegaron estilistas y rápidamente procediendo a arreglar a Seras —Waaaaaaaaaaaa, Maquillistaaa Maquillistaa! ¡Mi nariz brilla! ¡Mis ojos brillan! ¡Mis labios no brillan!—, gritaba Yuuki **—**¿Ya he tomado los calmantes? ¿Por qué me siento así tan inquieta? Debió haber sido la cruel pesadilla que tuve antes de entrar al set—, dijo sollozando.

Los guardias de seguridad corrían con gran desespero hacia Yuuki con pastillas en mano, el guardia1 le dio a Yuuki un vaso de agua con dos pastillas, Yuuki las tomo y las ingirió. La maquillista tapaba el brillo de su nariz, el guardia2 venia desesperado corriendo y cansado con un vaso de jugo y tres pastillas, se las dio a Yuuki —¿Eh? ¿Pero no me las habían tomado ya?— y el guardia2 la obligo a ingerirlas, y apenas soltando el vaso de jugo empezó a sentirse muy serena y calmada, mientras que la maquillista le aplicaba el brillo labial dio tiempo a que el guardo3 llegara he hizo que Yuuki tomara 5 pastillas con un litro de agua. Yuuki miro a los guardias alejarse y pensó que se estaba volviendo loca. —Ahora que lo pienso ¿No había ya tomado las pastillas?—.

El director haciendo señas a Yuuki le gritaba** —**El Show continua en tres, dos, uno….. —.

Yuuki se arreglaba el pelo y expresando una enorme sonrisa —¡Ya estamos de vuelta!, en el corte anterior le habíamos dado la bienvenida a la hermosa Seras Victoria—, Hacen un enfoque a Seras, y esta procede a saludar —Muchos de todos los televidentes que nos sintonizan hoy están esperando con ansias lo prometido del capitulo de anterior, bien. Se preguntaran porque hemos invitado a Seras Victoria. Pues es ¡obvio! Esta mujer fue la única que pudo grabar la cita entre ALUCARD e INTEGRA que negociamos financieramente. (e allí el porque no le han pagado a los trabajadores del programa), Pero lamento decirles que apenas empiezan las entrevistas y no podemos decir lo que sucedió tan pronto —.

_Pensamientos de Yuuki__: —Si les digo a todos lo que sucedió en la cita a principio del programa todos cambiaran de canal, y justo ahora necesitamos que muchos televidentes nos sintonicen, ya que si una persona lo ve le dirá aun amigo que lo vea y ese amigo le dirá a otro amigo y ese otro amigo también lo vera y se lo dirá a otro mas y ese otro a otro y así sucesivamente, _todo con tal de que ganemos audiencia, y así podamos pagar y financiar el programa, todo en la televisión se vale Muahahaahaha Muahahahahaa —.

Seras se acomodaba el vestido, porque sentada se subía un poco y dejaba ver sus voluptuosas piernas y parte de uno de sus glúteos —Bueno Seras háblanos sobre tu relación con Integral en la mansión queremos saber que tal se llevan cuando no están grabando.— dijo con emoción y tranquilidad —Bueno Sir. Integral siempre esta trabajando en su oficina así que casi nunca la veo por decirlo de esa forma—. Respondió —Mmmn interesante, y cuando la vez en la mansión— Pregunto con presión —Eh..Eh ….— Titubeaba. —Bueno me trata muy bien, es amable, me envía a misiones y me deja ir a distraerme por las noches— Dijo con gran alivio —Pero esa no es la respuesta que queremos oír Seras— Se oía música de suspenso — ¿y que puedo decir?— Dijo nerviosa la rubia —¡Nada!—. Grito Yuuki con una sonrisa. La rubia se había exaltado un poco.

—Seras ¿porque no recibimos en el estudio a otro de los personajes intrigantes en la serie?— pregunto Yuuki —Si— Respondió. —Demos la bienvenida al ¡ángel de la muerte! a Walter C Donez— El público empezó a aplaudir, mientras Walter caminaba hacia el estrado del estudio, saludando a la Vampiresa —Estas hermosa hoy Srta. Seras—, dijo dándole un beso en su muñeca —Gracias—, respondió ruborizada esta. Luego se dirigió a donde estaba Yuuki, y con un beso en la muñeca le dijo —Buen Día señorita— La cual esta respondió —Buen día Walter Toma asiento por favor—.

—¿Fue difícil cuidar a Integral desde pequeña?— Pregunto seria Yuuki —No, Sir Integra nunca genero problema alguno, era una buena niña—. Respondió —¿Ósea que ya no es buena?— Desafío Yuuki —Nunca dije tal cosa— Respondió serio —Pero tampoco lo negaste— Prosiguió —Porque no me dejaste terminar— dijo para finalizar —Bueno Esta Bien. Entonces contesta ¿Por qué dejaste de ser el ángel de la muerte?— Yuuki lo miro fijamente y muy calmada, mientras la rubia le brillaban los ojos como diamantes, ambas emocionadas esperando respuestas —Nunca deje de serlo— Dijo mientras su monóculo brillo por un instante y en sus manos se vieron los destellos de los hilos cruzados entre si —Que miedo—. Dijeron Yuuki y Seras.

Yuuki se puso derecha y acomodando un poco su cabello —bien, danos una demostración de que tan bueno eres usando los hilos en vivo y directo—. Dijo sonriendo —Esta bien, ¿que tipo de demostración haré?— Pregunto —Una que no haga tanto alboroto por supuesto— Expreso, unas personas arreglaban el set colocando manzanas en distintos lugares —Se que muchos quieren ver una demostración del Ángel de la Muerte pero… ¿¡POR QUÉ TENGO QUE TENER YO LAS MANZANAS A MI ALREDEDOR!— Grito Seras desesperada. Walter solo río mientras Yuuki respondía —Para tener algo de tensión y diversión por supuesto—, seguida de una risa divertida —Pero ¿por que no se coloca usted aquí?— Seguía preguntando la rubia con miedo y templando, lo que provocaba que las manzanas que le colocaban en sus hombros, cabeza y manos se caían —Obvio posees el don de la no vida que te otorgo el guapísimo de Alucard y yo no—, dijo cabizbaja Yuuki —¡Pero no importa!— grito empuñando su un brazo en alto. —¡No es justo!— lloraba Seras.

—Listo es momento de empezar— dijo Yuuki, mientras Seras se coloco muy tensa, Walter se preparaba desde unos 10 metros de distancia para picar esas manzanas con sus hilos. —¿Estas listo Walter?— Pregunto Yuuki con emoción hacia un poco de frío en el estudio y ella comenzaba a sentirlo, Justo cuando Walter iba a responder el director salio en escena —Yuuki seria muy apropiado que también te coloques para que pruebes su puntería con los hilos— Dijo muy serio —Esta bien— balbuceo temblando Yuuki, Seras estaba complacida. —¡Estamos Listas!— Dijeron ambas. Walter Flexiono sus rodillas y con seriedad cruzo sus brazos y con dos simples movimientos todas las manzanas fueron cortas a la mitad. Seras había cerrado sus ojos y empezó a templar —¿Eso Fue Todo?— Decía mientras se tocaba para saber si todo estaba en su lugar. Por otro lado Yuuki estaba con los ojos de par en par, en otras palabras en shock; se había orinado encima. Las cámaras la enfocaron y ella se comenzaba a poner roja. Walter solo sonreía mientras todos en el estudio reían a carcajadas.

Las luces del set bajaron —Es Hora de unos cortes comerciales, y enseguida regresamos con…. ¡INTERROGANDOO A HELLSING!— Grito voz de Extraño. —¿Superara Yuuki lo acontecido?, ¿Dejaran los rodeos y nos mostraran la cita de Alucard e Integra? No te muevas de donde estas porque lo sabremos luego de esta pausa.—

Interrogando a los Hellsing es promocionado por Chocolates Yuuki, una probadita una muy riquita.

—Hemos regresado con ¡Interrogando a los hellsing! –

Yuuki aun seguía parada donde la habían dejado, antes de los cortes comerciales de tan solo 3 segundos —Srta. Yuuki, ¿quiere que la ayude a cambiarse?— Pregunto muy picarón Walter, estrechando su mano para llevarla a su camerino. Yuuki alzo la mirada —¡Buen Trabajo Walter!— Dijo mientras estrecho su mano —Ven que después de todo no estaba tan oxidado el viejillo.— dijo mientras sonreía malévolamente. —Me vengare— dijo entre dientes mientras se dirigía a su camerino para cambiarse. Pasaron menos de 10 minutos y ya Yuuki regresaba.

Esta vez lucia un vestido de color blanco, pegado al cuerpo que llegaba un poco mas abajo de sus rodillas, el ambiente se sentía pesado. El público estaba intrigado por como reaccionaria Yuuki luego de haber pasado tanta vergüenza en público. Ella caminaba hasta una de las sillas que se encontraban en el set, se lograba escuchar el sonido de sus hermosos tocones negros con cada paso que daba, eran unos tacones muy lindos de chanel. El tacón tenia forma de pistola un detalle muy inusual en unas sandalias. Cuando al fin llego a su silla, esta dirigió su mirada a los invitados. —Bueno, ya que casi se nos agota el tiempo, hablemos del buen trabajo que hiciste como espía de la cita de Alucard e Integral, Srta. Seras—, dijo con un tono muy serio, ignorando un poco a Walter, mientras tomo asiento.

Seras estaba concentrada mirando como se miraban Yuuki y Walter, —Bueno. Fue un poco difícil pero logre grabarlo.— Respondió —Público, como muy pocos sabrán. Casi más de 100 personas trataron de grabar la cita que tuvieron Alucard e Integral, Pero por extrañas razones casi todo ese personal desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Asumimos que todo fue obra del guapísimo Alucard pero realmente no estamos seguros… Según ellos no tenemos nada que lo compruebe, ¡pero no es así! HOY Y AHORA SERAN MOSTRADAS TODAS ESAS GRABACIONES EN UN SOLO VIDEO QUE SE LOGRO ARMAR— Grito Yuuki, mientras Walter se puso tenso por escuchar eso. Todo el público aplaudía, por primera vez desde que empezó el show no se había llenado de tanto el estudio. —Ahora sin más preámbulo que empiecen las grabaciones para descubrir quien era el que hacia desaparecer al personal.— Walter apretó sus dientes con mucha fuerza y no le quedo de otra que ver las grabaciones.

Al fondo del estudio se veía una enorme pantalla en la cual empezarían a correr los videos. 1, empieza el video. —Estamos aquí en el restaurante grabando a Alucard e Integra en vivo para el Show.— apuntando con la cámara a la pareja que entraba al restaurante. —¿Eh? Quien es usted—. Apareció un hombre vestido completamente negro en el video, la cámara apunto hacia todo lados de la azotea —.. aahh.. ahahh.. noo.. ah.. Piiiiiiiiiiiiii… —, Se Puso todo Negro. — No Logramos detallar bien quien es ese hombre misterioso pero, al igual que esta cámara las que colocamos dentro del restaurante también dejaron de funcionar cuando la singular pareja entro. —, Dijo Yuuki. Pasaron unas imágenes cuando entraron Alucard e Integra al restaurante y las imágenes se perdieron. — Luego de que esta pareja salen del restaurante las cámara continuaron funcionando. ¿Extraño verdad? —, continuo Yuuki con gran sarcasmo. Mirando a Walter.

La Rubia estaba sorprendida por las grabaciones que había visto —Tienes razón— ,logro decir. —Bueno, no importa quien fue él que hizo desaparecer a casi 98 personas que graban la cita. —, insinúo Yuuki con la cabeza baja. Luego con gran exaltación y con puño en mano dijo —Ahora rueden las grabaciones de la pareja ¡Ya!— Seras estaba concentrada viendo la pantalla, mientras Walter estaba nervioso. (Pensamientos de Walter: _—Sir. Integra va a matarme por esto._—)

Video: Se lograba ver como de una limusina se baja un apuesto Alucard, muy arreglando con los cabellos algo alborotados dándole un gran estilo, era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que no vestía su gabardina roja, dando oportunidad a un traje ajustado negro, unos finos zapatos de vestir marrones y una corbata negra que hacia juego con su camisa roja. Este ofreció su mano a Integra para que bajara del auto. Pero ella no la agarro y salio sola de la limusina, lucia un hermoso vestido amarillo por encima de las rodillas y unos tacones de 12 cm, que hacían juego. Sin esperar ni nada empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del restaurante, y a tan solo unos pasos Alucard la sigue y ella se detiene —Mantente a medio metro de distancia.— Dijo con seriedad Integra y continua caminando. Alucard apresuro su paso hasta que ambos estaban caminando a la par —**No tengo por que hacerlo**.—. Contesto Alucard con una gran sonrisa, mientras abría la puerta del restaurante para que esta pasara, Integra tenia el ceño fruncido cuando entraba al restaurante puso uno de sus afilando tacones sobre un pie de Alucard, lo que logro que él si pusiera erguido —**Adelante Integra—** Dijo con una sonrisa rompe corazones.

Yuuki tenia los ojos vidriosos — ¡Awww! No importa como este vestido Alucard, siempre será un hombre muy apuesto.— Dijo Yuuki —Estoy de acuerdo, mi Maestro se ve muy bien así— acompaño Seras. Walter solo miraba con una mano en su rostro de preocupación.

Video: Alucard acompaño a Integra y se acerco al anfitrión —Bienvenidos— Integra inclino un poco su cabeza como diciendo gracias —Les indicare su mesa por favor síganme—. Luego de decir esto, el anfitrión comenzó a caminar, Alucard le ofreció su brazo a Integra para llevarla a la mesa y Integra aun con su ceño fruncido apoyo su brazo en el de él (En Todo el estudio se escucho —Aaahh….— En forma de suspiro), caminaron detrás del anfitrión hasta la mesa, el anfitrión se paro tras una silla la cual trajo hacia él para que Integra tomara asiento. Ella tomo asiento y Alucard la siguió igual. —Aquí les dejo el menú, el Sever vendrá a tomar su orden en unos minutos—. Dijo antes de irse de la mesa. Dejando a solas a la pareja. —**¿y bien? ¿Qué te gusta del menú?— **Pregunto Alucard con mucha curiosidad, observando a Integral. —Que no veo tu rostro—. contesto Ella. —**En cambio yo si puedo ver el tuyo—**, prosiguió él.

El mesonero se acercaba a la mesa, —**Integra te vez…—** Decía Alucard, cuando fue interrumpido por el Sever. —Me indican su orden por favor— Interrumpió El Server, Alucard lo miro muy serio, y esté miraba a Integra. —Si, quisiera Cappelletti a la Emiliana y de tomar la grappa—. El Server lo anotó y dirigiéndose a Alucard Pregunto. —¿y Para El Caballero? ¿Cuál es su orden?— Alucard miro a Integra, y ella lo miraba a él. —**Que desaparezcas.—** el Server quedo sorprendido por unos minutos —¿Disculpe?— Pregunto desconcertado. —**Cappelletti a la Emiliana y para tomar vino.—** Dijo Alucard sonriendo. —Enseguida señor—. Dijo El Server antes de irse de la mesa. Integra no pudo evitar sonreír. —¿**Que te parece gracioso?—** Pregunto Alucard con elocuencia. —El Joven a quien acabas de asustar— respondió sin desviar la mirada. —**Integra, tú luces…— **Alucard fue interrumpido nuevamente. —¿Desean Algo de tomar? mientas esperan la comida—. Pregunto el Server. **—¡No!—. **Contesto Alucard con un tono de voz fuerte. —Esta Bien— Balbuceo y rápidamente los volvió a dejar a solas.

Integra se puso de pie e inmediatamente Alucard también, —Voy al tocador— Dijo Integra sonriendo. —**Bien pueda—. **le dijo, al tomar nuevamente asiento. Integra se dirigía al baño rápidamente, entro al baño y cerro la puerta. [LO QUE NO VIMOS EN LA GRABACION: Integra coloco fuertemente sus brazos en el lavamanos que se encontraba enfrente de ella, y se miro al espejo y sonrió, en tan solo unos segundos se puso seria —¿No sabes leer?— pregunto. Mientras toda la habitación se tornaba oscura. —**Solo leo cuando me conviene—** respondió, mientras se formaba su figura detrás de Integra y ella lo miraba en el espejo. —Aparte de analfabeta eres un pervertido—, presiono ella. —**Sólo pase a ver como estabas—, **contesto con una sonrisa colocando una mano en el espejo para que ella no saliera del baño. —Que crees que estas haciendo Alucard— desafío ella. —**Solo me estiro un poco.— **dijo con sarcasmo. Integra lo miro y se giro para quedar de frente con él. Ambos se miraban, Alucard tenia una sonrisa maliciosa. Él se iba acercando a los labios de Integra, sus labios estaban apunto de tocarse. (Toc..Toc.. Toc.) —¿Hay alguien allí?— Preguntaron. El Baño había regresado a la normalidad. Integra se giro para verse otra vez en el espejo, estaba ruborizada. Golpeo el vidrio con una mano. —En un momento salgo.— dijo en un tono alto. —Esta Bien— Se Escucho del otro lado de la puerta.]

Integra salio del baño y vio a una señora que limpia. —Disculpe— dijo mientras entraba, Integra miro la mesa desde donde se encontraba, aun estaba Alucard esperándola. Sonrío y se dirigió hasta la mesa, Alucard se puso de pie y luego ambos se sentaron al mismo tiempo. —¿**Algún problema?—** pregunto Alucard. —No— Respondió rápidamente integra mientras toma un poco de agua. Alucard la miro e Integra devolvió su mirada. Ambos estaban concentrados —**Integra— **Dijo Sin Desviar la Mirada. —¿Alucard?— siguió Integra. —**Tú hoy estas….—** Fue interrumpido por cuarta vez. —Disculpen la tardanza, aquí esta su orden. — decía el Server mientras colocaba los platos de comida y las bebidas en la mesa. Alucard frunció el ceño. Integra para eliminar el ambiente pesado que se sentía en ese momento. Enseguida dijo. —Gracias, No me gusta ser molestada cuando como. Si necesitamos algo se lo haremos saber. — El Server se inclino un poco —¡De acuerdo! Buen provecho.— contesto nervioso el muchacho, dejándolos solos.

Alucard estaba obstinado, observaba a Integra comer y él sólo tomaba su vino, como si tomara una copa de sangre. —¿Sin Apetito Alucard?— Pregunto Integra mientras se limpiaba su boca con una servilleta. —**Me deleito con verte— **Contesto, mientras agitaba su copa. Integra tomo un sorbo de su bebida y continúo comiendo. Luego de haber terminado. —**Integra— **Dijo Alucard Entre dientes. —Alucard— Susurro Ella. —**Integra— **Dijo con un tono suave. —¿Alucard?— Pregunto Ella. —**Integra.— **Dijo más Fuerte. —¡Que Alucard!— Dijo un poco mas fuerte golpeando la mesa. Alucard sonrío maliciosamente. –—**Te vez…. — **Logro decir Alucard cuando de la nada aparece el Server. —¿Si Madame?— Alucard frunció el ceño, —La orden por favor.— Dijo Integra con tranquilidad, mientras tomaba asiento. El Server retiro los platos y se fue. —Pierdes tu tiempo Alucard.— dijo ella mientras se preparaba para irse. —**Tiempo me sobra.— **Contesto muy serio al levantarse. Integra también se puso de pie y salieron juntos del restaurante.

Alucard estaba muy serio, caminaron hasta la limusina y él le abrió la puerta. Integra siguió de largo. —Me gustaría caminar un poco.— Dijo mientras avanzaba lento. Alucard medio sonrío y tiro la puerta para seguir a su Integra. —**Como ordene mi ama.—** Dijo al seguir su paso. Ya habían caminado unas cuantas cuadras y ninguno de los dos decía una palabra, la limusina iba a su paso esperando para llevarlos de regreso a la mansión. Se hacia tarde e Integra aun quería caminar, pero comenzaba a sentir lo doloroso de usar tacones altos. —**Si deseas quitarlos puedo hacerlo por ti. —** Dijo Alucard complacido. —No, esta bien.— dijo algo adolorida. —**Integra.— **Dijo Alucard deteniéndose. Integra se detuvo igual. —¿Qué sucede Alucard?— Dijo girándose para verlo. Alucard de inmediato puso un brazo en su espalda, y la haló hacia él. Tomo su barbilla con su otra mano, levanto su rostro. Integra sorprendida lo miraba fijamente y Alucard seguidamente la beso por unos 5 segundos. —**Estas hermosa — **Susurro. Integra se despego de él e inmediatamente lo abofeteo, se giro y se subió a la limusina cerrando fuertemente la puerta —Llevame a la mansión ¡Ya!— esta acelero inmediatamente. Alucard se quedo parado se puso una mano en su mejilla y sonrió levemente, desvaneciéndose en forma de murciélagos perdiéndose en el cielo negro. (Fin De Video).

En el estudio todas las mujeres lloraban incluyendo Yuuki —Chicas no lloren— Decía sollozando Yuuki, Luego de un par de minutos. —Bueno niños allí tienen lo prometido.— dijo con orgullo. —Seras, gracias por facilitarnos este video.— Dijo muy feliz Yuuki. —Realmente fue difícil, pero lo logre. El Sr. Walter me seguía y evadirlo me costo.— Todos miraron a Walter con caras de asesinos. —Bueno señoritas, debo retirarme.— Dijo Walter mientras se dirigía a la salida del estudio. Yuuki se levanto y señalándolo desde donde se encontraba grito —¡Agarrenlo chicaas!— todas las mujeres del estudio persiguieron a Walter. —Bueno Chicos esta fue toda la entrevista de hoy. Espero les haya gustado nos vemos en otra emisión y Sigan sintonizándonos por el canal 5 de tv imaginaria, ¡hasta la próxima!— Decía Yuuki mientras despedía con Serás el programa.

Las luces del estudio bajaron —De esta forma concluimos el programa de hoy, ¿Qué deparara la próxima emisión? ¿Existirá un mañana para Walter? ¿Seras vivirá para contárnoslo? espero nos vean en el próximo interrogando a los HELLSING para descubrir las respuestas—

MOMENTOS QUE USTED NO VIO:

_En el camerino de los guardias de seguridad…_

Un Guardia abriendo su locker y guardando el uniforme —Olle Math… Supongo que le diste Calmantes a Yuuki.—

dijo mientras lo miraba —Realmente Si. ¿Acaso Tu Le Diste?— Esté también lo miro —Si— ambos sorprendidos —¡Hoy le di tres calmantes!— después de un minuto de silencio —Yo solo le di dos calmantes— Ambos guardias miraron a Lucas. —¡Suponemos que le diste cinco!— Esté guardia sorprendido —¿No eran vitaminas maticables?— pregunto. —¡Nooo!— gritaron ambos. Uno de los guardias se giro y los tomo fuertemente a los dos —Nuevamente que nadie diga nada.—

_En la masion hellsing…_

Integra se desvestía para darse una ducha, el beso que le dio Alucard atosigaban su mente y se ruborizaba completamente, abrió la lleve del agua fría y comenzó a lavar sus cabellos —**Me extrañabas— **Se escucho por todo el baño. —Noto que ahora te fascina un baño.— Dijo con obstinación —**Solo en los cuales estés tu— **Dijo con picardía. —Desaparece Alucrd— Ordeno Integra al salir del baño, esta se vistió y peino su cabello. Aun pesaba en el beso que Alucard le dio y sonrío. —Maldito vampiro— susurro cuando se decidía a dormir. —**¿Deseas mi compañía esta noche?—** Pregunto apareciendo en su habitación mirando hacia las afueras de la ventana. —Solo por esta noche— Dijo con un tono de voz suave. Alucard se acerco a ella y acariciando su rostro, dijo. —**Buenas noches ama—.**

Eran las 5.00a.m. y el despertador de Integra sonó, ella estiro una mano fuera de su cama y lo apago. Ella se giro hacia el otro lado de la cama con algo de dificultad —_Que frío esta haciendo._— pensó. Por un momento Integra abrió sus ojos, vio a Alucard junto a ella abrazándola y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, reaccionando los abrió de par en par y se exalto —¡ALUCARD!— Se Escucho gritar por toda la mansión. —¡MALDITO VAMPIRO PERVERTIDO, ACOSADOR, MORBOSO DEPRABADO SEXUAL!— le gritaba sacándolo a patadas tirandole zapatos, lámparas y todo lo que estaba al alcance de su mano. Cerrando su puerta tras él. –—**BUENOS DIAS AMA.—** decía entre risas Alucard.

_Momentos de capricho de Alucard en la mansion hellsing…_

Alucard acariciaba el rostro de Integra mientras ella dormía, el se inclino para oler su cabello y tocándola —_**Huele a rosas**_**— **Pensó.Alucard se quito el saco lo puso en una esquina de la enorme cama de Integra, desato su corbata y Desabotono uno por uno los botones de su camisa, se sentó en un la cama. Quito sus zapatos y sacando la correa de cada uno de los aros de su pantalón se levanto y dirigió hacia el otro lado de la cama, se acostó y se coloco debajo de las sabanas junto a Integra, la volvió a mirar, extendió su mano para abrazarla y al sentir lo tibia que ella se encontraba se sintió muy complacido. Esa noche por primera vez se quedo dormido.


End file.
